"Wow"
'Wow '(also 'wow', 'waw', 'whow', 'whaw', 'whoa', 'woa', and 'woah') is the first sound recorded to have ever been uttered - both in the pre-existence of the Divinus universe and post-existence. The very first to utter this mysterious sound was the goddess Astarte in the pre-existence of Divinus I (Mk.I).http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/2702425 Arguis immediately, having foreknowledge, immediately repeated the 'Wow' and let her know that she will 'get a kick' out of these words when she saw them in the history books.http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/2707409 Arguis was thus the second being to utter the 'Wow' in pre-existence. Once the universe had been created, it was the god of time, Vowzra, who uttered the first 'Wow'. In so doing, he inadvertently set into motion the 'Wow' law, making it so that every single creature in the Divinus universe must utter 'Wow' on first coming into existence.http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/2713436 When newborns emerge, it is not a high-pitched screach or scream that signals their health and well-being, but the utterly confused - sometimes flabbergasted, amused, or amazed - 'Wow'. Arguis was the first to corrupt the original 'Wow', whistling to himself variations of 'wow' and 'whoa'.http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/2713850 Astarte was once more an innovator in the field of 'Wow' when she used the term to express how impressive it was to throw dirt - while retaining spotless clean hands.http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/2715032 Others known to have muttered the 'Wow' were Svieand,http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/2717590 the Dyun upon first being created,http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/2727426 and Zerabil.http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/2742623 Undasis, in a never-again repeated anomaly, was once so amazed (when Vowzra and Escre created life) that they thought even the 'Wow' could not capture their level of amazement.http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/2732642 Most are of the opinion that they were confused or heavily inebriated at the time. It is also known that Zerabil once used the 'Wow' to express intense pain upon landing on his more delicate parts.http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/2744468 He is also known to have used it to express both fear and a desire for another party to be careful where they were waving their long, sharp-edged, metal rod.http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/2747859 Astarte also used the 'Wow' to express amazement at shock when Vowzra summoned 'gaping holes in the sky'.http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/2866692 The first being to utter 'Wow' in the pre-existence of Divinus II (Mk.II) was Teknall.http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3366594 Oddly, it was not the initial awe that caused Teknall to utter the 'Wow', but a subsequent feeling of "inspiration". This is an odd and unique reaction that has not been observed again since. Ilunabar was the next to utter 'Wow'. In a paradoxical turn of events, she did not in fact make the sound generally recognisable as 'Wow', but rather, expressed the 'Wow' through her actions and silence.http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3383616 This has created huge controversy over weather the 'Wow' is a recognisable sound, or whether it is in fact a particular "feeling", "emotion", or "state of mind/being". Scholars have debated this matter but no definitive answer has been reached. The Angels, upon first being created by Niciel, faithfully uttered 'Wow'.http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3427011 Chroma expressed the 'Wow' upon seeing Ilunabar - this time it appears to have expressed shock and disgust at how "ugly" Ilunabar was to Chroma.http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3766276 She also used it to express her admiration and surprise at Notte's speed in gathering food.http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3766276 Belvast's first explicit utterance of 'Wow' came when his gameboard created a particularly complicated game - seeing this, he uttered the 'Wow' to express surprise and, perhaps, confusion and delight.http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3768775 Chroma again used the 'Wow' upon seeing boats which were "like one of those boats from the history class.'http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3780861 It is thought that this usage expressed recognition. Astarte's first utterance of the 'Wow' in Mk.II came when she saw some of Jvan's creations in outer space - she appears to have uttered it with with the intent of conveying how breath-taken she was by its beauty.http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3794519 Chroma once more used - in its form 'Whoa' - when she realised that Susa was something of a "celebrity".http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3845978 It is uncertain what emotion it was conveying in this context. She once more expressed it in that form upon seeing many shooting stars.http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3959667 The latest 'Wow', also by Chroma in its 'Whoa' form, was uttered upon her meeting Lifprasil, who greeted her first. Her response to this was what appears to have been a shocked, surprised, confused, and flustered "Whoa... Ah?"http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3959667 References